The Sweetest Things: Book 1: Licorice
by LittleMissLermanandMrsBieber
Summary: The Sweetest Things follows Tia and Lia, two american teens who move to England and find that some things are not quite as they seem. Accompany them as they battle the forces of darkness, find home and maybe, just maybe, find love. Smut, language.
1. SO Not a Morning Person

**Chapter 1**

T H A L I A

I groaned as something small, heavy and not-so-soft slammed into me. I'd been having a nice dream of Johnny Depp doing things that I will not talk about here, and guess what? I. Woke. Up. Fucking... considering I didn't know who to slap, I decided, against my better judgment, to open my eyes. Big mistake.

There, sat on my stomach, was the devil. Or, more accurately, Abby. The pixie of doom. Literally. She was a short 4'11, barely coming up to my shoulders, with layered brown hair. Her blue eyes were always alight with life, and a smile always stretched across her lips. As soon as she realized I was awake, she started talking so quickly I couldn't make out her words. Hardly surprising, given her secret coffee addiction that I have yet to force _convince_ her to admit.

When my sleepy mind finally caught up with what she was saying (apparently there was a Prada sale she was just _dying _to take me to, the hottest guy in school, Dean Stevens, had asked her out and she could not wait to see the cute guys in London -at which point I pointed out to her that two-timing the hottest guy in school was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas-), I groaned. London. Rain, practically zero sunlight and shitty cars. My mom -well, adopted mom- and dad -again, adopted- were dumping us on our British aunt and uncle, because they were going on an adults only cruise around the Caribbean. Great parenting, huh? We were leaving in a few hours, to go JFK and catch a plane. Then, a seven hour flight in a shoe box (but it was first class, like we demanded) and then we go and move in to a shit-hole, uh, _cottage_ for the next school year (yeah, mom and dad's cruise isn't long enough apparently, so they're going Barbados for a while). Yeah. I'm not looking forward to it either.

I felt Abby tugging on my arm, and I sighed.

"Okay, Abby. Either you stop pulling my arm or I give you a black eye."

Yeah. She may be my sister, but I'm not opposed to punching her. Affectionate, huh? She pouted but let go, running out the room and calling behind her,

"And we are _going_ to that Prada store, so get the fuck out of bed and into some clothes!"

I chuckled. Then again, she's not so _kind_ and _gentle_ either. (Yeah, our parents try to describe us with those words. Usually, doesn't work out so well). I flung the creased white sheets off my body and swung my legs off of my bed. My bare feet brushed the floor for the moment, before I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, yawning and trying to beat away the sleep in my mind with a stick. I stood and walked to my dresser, digging through the drawers to find something decent. And by decent, I mean not lingerie. You do _not_ want to know how much lingerie I have. Finally, I pulled out some faded grey jeans and a doodle print bandeau dress. I fished some neon shag bands and a black penguin necklace from a table near my TV and some orange converse from next to my door. I quickly made my bed (oh! The torture!) and ran to my en-suite bathroom and ran a shower. Stripping, I quickly studied myself in the wall-that-was-actually-a-mirror. I was pretty, I suppose. A little pale, a little tanned, 5'8 and a to-die for body (yeah, I hear the guys at school). Platinum blonde hair cropped short (and so messy I look like I just had sex), a small nose; no, not a button nose. I'm sexy, not cute; pouty lips and grey eyes. A tattoo of the deathly hallows sign from Harry Potter (I got drunk one night, thought it was a good idea) marked my right ankle and an awkward scar I've had since I was young on my tailbone. Thing is, it looks like a crescent moon. Almost like someone… carved it…

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Abby's yells.

"Hurry up Lia!"

I shook my head, grinning. I love my life.


	2. Let's Get High like the Sky

**Chapter 2**

T I A

I had a great day ahead as I heaved myself out of bed, with my mom still shouting up the stairs,

''Get up Tia it's time to go to the airport!''

I had to get to London today and leave New York (although I lived in Atlanta, which I loved to bits) and my little sister Ashley. I went through my wardrobe to find something decent, the bottom half of my wardrobe was filled with all different types of shoes it was just like shoe heaven. Finally I found a cream floral skirt with orangey Maroni flowers with one of my black vests, it looked perfect with my angle curled dark brunette hair and my slightly tanned, glowing skin. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror even though I had messy bed hair I was actually quite tall for my age about 5'7 and a little curvy just at the right places I also had scar on the inside of my wrist, it was in a crescent moon shape, it was carved in I guess with knife…. I entered my shower and let the warm water run down my body, every time I took a shower it relaxed me so much. I wore my clothes and took about half an hour getting my make-up right and just choosing my shoes, I decided to wear my black heels. I ran downstairs and my mum had made pancakes with maple syrup, I ate them and started my range rover so it could warm up, I chucked my five suitcases in the back people call me the fashion guru and I have always loved animals and fashion oh, I almost forgot art. I said goodbye to my mom and my cutest little sister and my white kitten Tiara.

I had already started missing my little sister and I am only half way to the airport. I started wondering about what I would do there and who I would meet, I wonder if London will still be all gloomy and rainy like all the people describe it. Would I have new friends there? Who will I meet? I knew which school I was supposed to go there and I knew I was going to meet my cousin there. My mom had told me she was really nice and she looked something like Ashley, light brunette hair, chestnut colored eyes and about 5'3 and she is supposed to pick me up. I turned the radio on and it started blasting, Lady Gaga's Judas started playing I carried on in silent and my mind blank.

I finally reached the airport and checked the time.

"Shit."

I ran to my departure gate number. Lucky I was just about on time everyone was entering the airplane I quickly passed the passport thing and entered the airplane. My seat was round about in the middle and sat down near the window seat. I did my seatbelt and jammed my headphones. There were some tanned, cute guys sitting in front me but they were kinda piss takin' so I just dissed them and started looking out the window.


	3. Hell on Earth Sales on Prada

**Chapter 3**

T H A L I A

I. Hate. Abby. No, seriously, I do. She dragged me to over a dozen stores (only one of which was actually Prada), and then kept whining about how 'all of these clothes are _so_ last season'. Now, don't get me wrong, I love shopping. More than anything. Even Johnny Depp. But after being kidnapped and practically glued to the designer stores in New York, you kinda start to loathe everything with a pulse. Including your super annoying sister. Is it any wonder I ended up slapping her? No, is the answer to that question.

I slumped into the leather seats in Bloomingdale's (do you know how much I love that store?), groaning as I heard Abby's enthusiastic squeals. She'd been trying to squeeze me into one of the most uncomfortable dresses I've ever had the misfortune of coming across in my life, but had finally given up when my skin went raw. I don't know whether to be grateful or angry that its 'one size only'. Still, I had a new wardrobe for Surrey (including an 'I heart NY' shirt and some converse with the USA flag printed on them) _and_ a very cute guy asking for my number. Great, huh? I checked the time my Blackberry (oh yeah, I had a great phone).

"Shit!"

I yelled, turning more than a few heads. Oops. Didn't mean to say it quite so loud. At the time, I didn't really give a shit, and instead I grabbed Abby's arm, left a couple of hundred dollars at the cash register and ran. Fast.

"Lia! What the fuck are you doing? I was going to buy that!"

I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ she would think of clothes at a time like this.

"Abby, we have an hour to get home, grab the suitcases and get on the plane."

I looked back at her. If the situation weren't so urgent, I would have laughed at the look on her face.

"Shit!"

She yelled, repeating what I'd said earlier. I chuckled, pulling her harder as we both ran as fast as we could (pretty fast, considering that Abby was wearing four-inch heels).

"Hi Norman!"

I called over my shoulder to the doorman as we tore through the lobby, dodging the shutting elevator doors and leaning against the wall, gasping for breath. After a moment, I turned to the buttons and pressed the one labeled 'Penthouse'. Yeah. We live in a penthouse. Cool, huh? As soon as the doors opened, I sprang out, narrowly avoiding a collision with my mom (but not avoiding the reprimand she gave me about being late, among other shit) and sprinting to my bedroom. My two suitcases (they only let me take two! The horror!) were laid out on my bed, as well as my favorite Chanel purse. I ran around my room, shoving my iPod, Blackberry, umbrella (I knew I'd need it) and a few copies of People Magazine, OK! and Us Weekly. I grabbed my suitcases, kissed my mom's cheek and grabbed Abby, returning to the elevator.

When we'd left, I hailed a taxi and told the driver to go to JFK.

"What time is it?"

Abby asked, slightly breathless. I pulled out my Blackberry, sighing in relief.

"We've still got forty-five minutes."

She nodded. For the next fifteen minutes, we talked about various subjects. Would London be the shithole our cousins always said it was? Would the plane take off without us? Would Johnny Depp ever marry me? The answers to which were yes, yes and no. When we arrived, I gave the driver twenty bucks and rushed inside.

Going through customs took a while, and we got to the gate with only two minutes to spare. Abby and I were led to First Class. I took a seat next to a girl with brown hair, and Abby next to me. After studying the stranger for a minute, I shrugged. We were going to be sitting together for the next seven hours, may as well make the most of it. I tapped on her shoulder, and held out my hand.

"Hi. I'm Lia. This is Abby."


	4. Tabloids Tell All Apparently

**Chapter 4**

T I A

"Hey, I'm Tia nice to meet you."

I accepted her hand. I guess these were going to be my new neighbors for the flight in the plane. Lia was pretty nice actually but Abby seemed the annoying type. Me and Lia started talking about the hotness of Johnny Depp and Chace Crawford, the sluttiness of Miley Cyrus and the awesomeness of Paramore. Lia was tired so she leaned to the side and closed her grey eyes. I asked if I could borrow one of her magazines and she dug through her purse and handed me a copy of People Magazine.

I started flicking through the pages, until something caught my eye right at the corner of her fifth page. Notes. Curious, I read. 'Candyland.' It was crossed out, and replaced with a word I couldn't read. She knew about it, I wondered how she knew about Candyland (the place had such a long name, and Candyland worked). When I was a kid, I dreamed of a place I'd names Candyland. It wasn't exactly a 'candy' land, it just... It smelt of Candy, and often there was some. I know, Candyland's lame, but I'll come up with something better. Eventually. Maybe.

Finally we landed in Surrey safely. It was night time here, pretty dark for an airport.

"Is Surrey trying to save energy here?"

We all fell about laughing our heads off, we left the check out areas and I started looking for Daisy, nowhere to be seen. Wow! That's nice, someone comes to stay with you only for a little while and a Londoner doesn't even come to pick them up. It's practical though for my family late for everything. Me and Lia exchanged our numbers and I saved her number in my blackberry curve, so we could talk. Lia found her uncle right at the back of the crowd and she and Abby literally sprinted towards their uncle and hugged him, and guess how lucky she is? The person who she calls shitty loves her so much, but the people I love don't even know I exist.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short mah bitches. Sorry. -Berrie.  
><strong>


	5. Rainclouds Don't Have Brains

**Chapter 5**

T H A L I A

Abby is such a bitch. Okay, I know it's mean to say that about your sister, but it's true! We met this great girl on the plane, Tia, and do you know what she did? Sat back and WHINED. Every. Single. Minute. Now, I really do love her, but did she have to be like that? Tia, although quite obviously fashionable, didn't seem as obsessed as Abby. And when Abby realized this, she turned into that old hag I knew when we first met.

I sluggishly slipped down the steps, yawning as I went and bumping into several people. British people have really bad language, y'know.

"Is Surrey trying to save energy or something?"

I looked around. Sure enough, the lights were dim and everything was dark. I burst into laughter, sounding slightly on the verge of hysterical from lack of sleep.

"Ugh I hate planes." I complained, popping the muscles in my back as I reached into my purse to make sure I had everything. The sky above us rumbled with thunder and Tia, Abby and I squealed as rain came cascading from the sky. My fingers fumbled inside my purse until I found my umbrella, and I opened it above all of us as we began to run inside.

"Fuck my hair is ruined!"

I looked up as Abby began trying to save her hair crisis, and sure enough, her hair was well and truly fucked. I chuckled and pulled my phone out of my bag.

"Shit."

I muttered, wiping several raindrops from the screen.

"I swear, if that rain killed my phone I will march up there and punch the raincloud's nonexistent brains out."

Tia burst into laughter, whereas Abby just shot me a smile. Ah, I recognized her will-not-laugh-in-front-of-people-I-don't-know look. Yeah, it's a very long look. We went through customs together (where some guy working there tried to flirt with me), and finally we reached baggage claim. Abby spotted her suitcase (how she fit everything in one suitcase is beyond me) first, and about five minutes later both of mine came through. We waited another fifteen minutes for Tia's, before we heard a very familiar voice.

"Lee, Abby!"

I turned, grinning and running straight into my uncle's arms.

"Uncle Max!"

I yelled. He hugged me tight, chuckling. Okay, I may say he's shitty, but I really do love my uncle.

"Little Leelee!"

He let me go, and soon I was replaced by Abby. I turned to Tia.

"How about I give you my number, and we call each other tomorrow afternoon. I won't wake up until noon anyway."

She grinned and nodded, pulling out her phone.

"Okay, mine is 630-970-0722."

She said. I nodded, punching in the numbers on my Blackberry.

"Alright. Mine is 574-807-9251. Kay?"

She shook her head.

"Say it again."

I chuckled.

"Okay. 574-807-9251."

She nodded this time, pressing the keys on her phone. I looked around the room, but there didn't seem to be anyone there for her.

"Hey."

I said.

"Wanna stay over at my aunt and uncle's place? We can take you to your place tomorrow, when we're awake."


	6. In the Eye of the Beholder uh Sometimes

**Chapter 6**

T I A

Lia had only known me for I don't know about 7-8 hours and she was already asking me to stay over for her uncle's place.

''Can me just wait another 15 minutes?''

I asked her with a pleading expression on my face, she was really nice and said okay fine, whereas Abby started whining even more and she reminded me of a little dog when he doesn't get water.

We waited another 20 minutes actually, but Daisy didn't turn up, maybe I wasn't wanted here either, I was literally in tears at this moment just when Lia started dragging me with her, I had no idea where I was going, or where I was going to stay all I knew was I was going to stay with my new friend Lia.

We went into their Uncle's car. It was a shiny black Mercedes, these weren't as common in Atlanta as they are here, but I still preferred my range rover. We started talking about where we were from and everything, I was at the tip of asking about Candyland though better of it, because Abby was still listening to every single bit of our conversation and it seemed mean to whisper in her ear when for once Abby wasn't whining. Her uncle drove through this really magical and wonderful bridge thing I guess. There in front was the most beautiful lest cottage I had ever seen, the driveway was made of pure white pebbles, all of them round not even one of them sharp, on the left a forest grew there were a few tress but they slowly expanded, the cottage itself was a beauty Surrey was not what I expected.

"Right here we are kids, you guys are going to live here me and your aunt have left you about £500,00 for food. We're staying in the flat, a little closer to the school Abby's going to."

Me and Lia looked at each other that we were going to live alone, in such a big cottage. Abby was going to stay with her uncle and aunt because she was smaller so it was just me and her now in the big cottage.

We went slowly inside, it wasn't scary at all it was actually quite cozy and comfortable looking, there was a massive LED TV inside and there a Chihuahua waiting inside for us, it was really cute and it was so tiny and a yappy but adorable at the same time. It was double story and the stairs were made of marble pure white marble I should say.


	7. Mr Burns is Easy to Impersonate

**Chapter 7**

T H A L I A

Oh. My. God. That cottage was amazing. I'd been there when I was young, of course, but those memories were fuzzy and often clouded over by the want, no, the _need_ for candy. Uncle Max and Auntie Bess both laughed at our reactions as we drove over the bridge. But, honest to God, it was even more amazing than our penthouse. The penthouse was so… pristine and cold. But the cottage, it was homely and had a lived-in feel. The flowerbeds were neat but not quite perfect, the grass trimmed but still long. The steps were cracked and the small pond that I knew held the koi carps (which I'd named Milky and Chucky, respectably) was overcome by moss. It was beautiful.

"Now dears, take care. No trashing of the house and no wild parties. You hear me?"

My Aunt Bess said in a stern voice. She pecked my cheeks, sent Tia a welcoming smile and got in the car.

"Come on Abby."

Oh. Shit. No, that is something you never do. You never split Abby and I up. Okay, so I didn't really have a problem with it, in fact I often welcomed it (is that bad?), but to Abby. Oh no. I looked over at my little sister (both in height and age).

"WHAT? No, Bess, you've got to be kidding me. I have to stick with Lee."

My aunt shook her head.

"But-but… who's going to make sure she dresses right? Who's gonna wake her up? Her?"

At this, Abby pointed her finger at Tia.

"Yeah, that's likely. We all know what happens when you try and wake Lia up!"

I felt my face flush. Yes, I was not a morning person. Actually, that was a bit of an understatement, usually when someone wakes me up I karate-chop their ass. And there was the one time I pushed Lizzy in the pool… I saw Uncle Max hide a fond smile. Oh yeah, and that time I threw him through a rose bush. I think it took him a good four hours to get out. Aunt Bess grabbed Abby's arm, bidding Tia and I farewell and pushing my sister in the car, who was yelling all the way.

"Fuck you, Bess! Go fuck yourself"

The Mercedes drove off, taking my whining sister with it. I stood still for a moment, before turning to Tia.

"Uh… race ya there?"

She cheered and we took off in a running sprint, laughing and tumbling in the grass like old friends. Distantly, I heard a dog barking.

"PONYO!"

I yelled as loud as I could, taking off towards the front door. I pulled the spare key out from underneath a potted plant and unlocked the door. Before immediately being beaten up by a flying furball. I laughed, stroking his head and hugging him. I'd missed the little chihuahua. Tia hung back, and I turned to her.

"Don't worry. Ponyo couldn't hurt a fly. Come on. He loves people."

Hesitantly, she walked forward, and ran a hand over his head. He rolled over to allow her access to his belly, and we both laughed.

"Come on Ponyo!"

We both said at the same time, before turning to each other and laughing. We walked through the front door, Ponyo following at our heels. The inside was exactly like I remembered it. The walls were a pretty sea blue, and to our right was an archway which led to the kitchen. To our left was another archway leading to the dining room, which could be described as a banquet hall. A flight of stairs led upwards, where I knew were five luxurious bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms.

"Uh… choose which room you want, kay?"

I asked, smiling at Tia and dragging my suitcases upstairs. I walked to the last door in the hallway, my fingers clutching the cold bronze doorknob and turning it. The room was exactly like I remembered it. Honey wood floors complimented the cream walls, which had several (sexy) posters of Johnny Depp and Chase Crawford, as well as a few of Paramore and A Fine Frenzy. A king-sized bed was placed in the center of the room, with fake ivy winding around the steel bed frame. A gold satin comforter was slung over the end of the mattress and the covers were white. The pillows were puffed. A dresser sat at the foot of the bed, and a bookshelf was next to the door.

I smiled. Excellent. Cue Mr. Burns impression.


	8. Pizza is the Best Medicine

**Chapter 8**

T I A

I had never seen a more beautiful, comfy place this medium sized cottage was even better than my mansion that I owned in Atlanta! Lia said I could choose any bedroom I wanted, so I chose the one opposite Lia's. My so-called bedroom was quite large but not bigger than my actual bedroom in Atlanta, this one had lilac walls, white fluffy carpet just as I liked, there was a king sized bed with rich purple silk cover with a gold satin comforter just like Lia had, on the silver bed frame it had sky blue ivy winding it looked amazing! On the right side of the bed there was a white dresser with a giant mirror which actually was a gigantic! On the left there was a bookshelf which all different range of books, the wardrobe was made of expensive wood you could ever get it was located right in front of the bed I just smiled lay on the bed without even unpacking my stuff.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up by the smell of fresh pizzas and some muttering and yapping by Ponyo. I slowly got up and went downstairs bare feet and saw a delivery man talking to Lia he was flirting with her more should I say, well she looked stunning too though in her 'I'm the monster under your bed with her mini jean jacket and jeans with grey retro sneakers.

"Hey sleepy head, want some pizza?"

I smiled and nodded she gave the delivery dude the money and he left, he was quite cute though but not my type, we had our slices of pizza and went upstairs and started help each other unpack our stuff, I loved her style everything suited her personality and hair, she also had A LOT of lingerie, I loved the fact how she swore but no one actually minded that not even her aunt which you would expect her to get a good telling off. Whereas my mom would give me a good smacking even if I said Shit which I say OFTEN but not in front of my mommy.

It was night by now nine o'clock, when we decided to go and explore the forest that was near us, it was terrifying but breathe taking though, every step we took was sensational, we were amazed by how many animals there were in the forest at night time but Ponyo was with us so it was just a little less terrifying. We saw the crack of dawn and Lia looked at her Prada watch and it was five in the morning, we looked at each other wide eyed and literally ran back to our warm cottage.

We went back upstairs, and tried to rest. We had school tomorrow. Our first day in Surrey was extraordinary even though it was all dull and grey very UNLIKE America.


	9. Dreams Are Your Heart's Desires

**Chapter 9**

T H A L I A

After looking around my room a little more (and finding an old photo of me and Abby, when we were kids), I decided something. Sleep. I need more fucking sleep. Okay, so, I'll admit, I slept a couple of hours on the plane, but first class or not, plane seats are SHIT. I yawned and changed into my pajamas, pulling back the covers and slipping beneath them. I buried my head in the pillow, and sniffed.

When I was about four years old, my parents refused to give me any candy, because they knew how bad my sugar rushes could (and still can) get. So, when everyone was asleep, I went downstairs, took all the candy I could find and hid it in my pillow. A few weeks later, after we'd left, Aunt Bess called to complain about the melted candy in my pillows. I was locked in my room for a while. But, even though they got the candy off (eventually), they never could get rid of the smell.

It was a great comfort.

The sweet scent enveloped me like the blanket I lay beneath, and I felt my muscles relax. It was only moments until I slept.

I woke a few hours later. The house was silent, and I almost forgot Tia was there. Almost. I stretched, sighing in contentment when my back muscles popped. God, I loved that house. I pushed the covers away and swung my legs over the mattress, staggering almost drunkenly to the door. _Pizza_ I thought. _You must have pizza._ After nearly stepping on Ponyo about fifty times, I made it to the kitchen. I dug around in the drawers and finally pulled out a pizza menu.

"_Lenny's Perfect Pizzas._"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. But it was the only pizza menu we had, so I went upstairs and grabbed my blackberry, punching in the numbers.

"Buonasera. Welcome to Lenny's-a Perfecto Pizzas. How-a may I help-a you?"

A guy's voice asked in a very fake Italian accent. I stifled a snicker. I'd like to toy with this one.

"Sì, stavo cercando di ordinare una margherita e una pizza ai peperoni ...?"

Yeah. I knew Italian. Badass.

"Er… what? Is this a prank call?"

I gave a mock disappointed sigh, before replying.

"I would like to order two margherita and pepperoni pizzas…?"

He cleared his throat.

"Oh… uh, I knew that."

He seemed to have realized I was a girl. Give the guy a fucking medal!

"Right, um… address?"

I had to think about that. What was the cottage's address?

"One moment please."

I looked around the kitchen until I found a note with the address and a few words from my Aunt. 'I knew you'd want pizza.'

"Okay it is… 41 Meadows Creek, Surrey. Do you need the postcode or…?"

He seemed to think about that for a second. Well, we can see that he's not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Nope, I know that place. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and hung up. Quickly, I rushed to my room to get dressed. Wouldn't do for him to see me in my pajamas would it? I pulled a shirt with the words 'I'm the monster under your bed' and a picture of a monster over my head. I slipped some blue jeans on and some grey converse and I STILL had bed hair. The door rang moments later. I rushed down and opened the door.

Y'know how in some of those cartoons, the character's eyes go big like tennis balls? Yeah, that's the only way I can think of describing the delivery guy's eyes. Ponyo was jumping up his leg, but he didn't seem to notice.

"U-uh…"

He stuttered. I held back a snicker.

"Thanks for the pizzas sweetheart."

I said. He finally said something, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. It would probably be the same 'so, you wanna go out with me?' and I'd be all 'no, sorry, I'm busy'. I was proven right a few minutes later. He looked disappointed, but bade me farewell (man, I went old fashioned for a second there), collected the money and walked away. I closed the door, and was surprised to see Tia standing at the staircase. I smiled at her.

"Hey sleepy head, want some pizza?"

She smiled and nodded and we went into the kitchen. We ate a lot (thank god for not getting fat easily), and finally we left. We weren't sure where to go, at first, but we walked into the forest. The animals were fascinating, and I wished I had brought my camera. Ponyo barked at every small noise, which scared a lot of animals away, but it was great. As we entered a clearing, I was surprised to see a bright light. And no, it was not sunlight, so don't try pulling that shit. It was slightly pinkish, bright and felt like… home. Moments later, it disappeared. I looked at Tia, but she didn't seem to have noticed it, although her face did fall when the feeling disappeared. I dismissed it as my imagination.

We walked for a little longer, until the sun rose from the skyline. I smiled at the sudden warmth on my skin. Wait… sunlight? I checked the Prada watch on my wrist.

"Shit."

Tia and I said at the same time. We began to run back to the cottage, Ponyo hot on our heels. As soon as we got inside, we both ran up the stairs. I threw myself onto my bed. After a few minutes, I changed back into my pajamas and slipped beneath the covers.

But my dreams weren't so peaceful. I was looking at a beautiful sky, a color I had never seen before in my life. The feeling from earlier had returned. I had shrunk, it seemed, and a beautiful woman with long hair the same unique platinum shade as my own looked down at me in worry. A male voice yelled from behind her.

"Marina! Take Lia and Tia and run!"

The woman, Marina, turned to him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, Kale! I will not leave you!"

Kale, as it seemed his name was, turned to her.

"You must, love. Plea-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed, and the sound brought tears to my eyes. I knew that scream. But how? The woman screamed with him, and a bright light enveloped me and the body I felt lying next to me. The last thing I heard was maniacal laughter that sent fear down my spine.

I sat up in bed, sweating and panting. What. The. Fuck?


End file.
